Closing The Gap
by MelS94
Summary: Mamrie admits to Hannah that she has feelings for her and the story unfolds from there. Hartsquared fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Closing The Gap**

Hannah breathed out a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind the last of her guests. She was pooped. She made a mental note to not offer to host anything for the next few months. She headed towards her bedroom, ignoring the mess around her house. As she passed her living room door she noticed a figure sitting on the couch in the dark room. "Hello?" she said, walking towards the couch. She got closer and realised it was Mamrie. "Mames? I thought you left with Grace a while ago?" Hannah asked, approaching the older woman cautiously. Mamrie looked up, and Hannah noticed tear streaks staining her friend's cheeks. "Are you okay?" she asked, hurrying over to sit next to her friend, and placing a comforting arm around Mamrie's shoulders. Mamrie took a shaky breath, glancing across at Hannah for a brief second before staring back at her hands in her lap. "I can't do it anymore, Hannah." Mamrie said softly. "Can't do what?" Hannah asked, looking confused, her hand rubbing comfortingly up and down Mamrie's arm. Mamrie just shook her head in reply. Hannah gave her shoulders a squeeze, encouraging her to continue. "I can't pretend I don't feel this anymore." Mamrie said, her tone resigned as she finally looked up at Hannah properly. Blue eyes met green, as Hannah looked searchingly into Mamrie's eyes. Seeing that Hannah wasn't getting it, Mamrie huffed "Do I have to spell it out for you, dummy? You. I can't pretend I don't feel something for you anymore. It's killing me. I've been torturing myself with this for too long. You're killing me, Hart. I just…I'm…I'm not supposed to feel this way. That's not the way things are supposed to go. Fuck." Words spilled out of Mamrie's mouth in a sudden fury of word vomit. Hannah sat back stunned, her mouth falling slightly open during the course of the red head's rant. "Me?" Hannah asked softly, "You feel things for me? Not friendship things? Other things? _Gay_ things? " "Why do you seem so surprised? Fuck I shouldn't have said anything. I'm an idiot and now I've ruined a perfectly wonderful friendship. Ugh."

Mamrie stood up suddenly, starting to head towards the door when Hannah grabbed her hand. "Hey, hey, slow down there Mametown. You haven't ruined anything, really. I just need a second to process this. It was unexpected is all. You are unexpected." Hannah pulled Mamrie back down to the couch next to her. Mamrie sat in silence, her fingers nervously twisting and untwisting as she waited for the younger girl to collect her thoughts. Finally Hannah spoke up; "I can't believe this Mames. Why didn't you say something sooner? I mean, fuck, of course I've had feelings for you. How could I not? You're stunning and hilarious and thoughtful and caring and wonderful. But I crushed them down. I don't fall for straight girls anymore, you know that. Been there, done that, got the T-shirt, and the free broken heart to go with it. But now…wait, what are you saying exactly?" Mamrie gently reached over and pulled the smaller girl into a hug, their roles switched from comforted to comforter just like that. Letting Hannah go, Mamrie said; "I'm saying I'm not sure I'm completely straight after all, Han. I mean there were girls in college, but I always just put that down to experimenting or drunkenness or whatever. I've always had boyfriends. I've always liked boys. But since you came along I've started questioning everything I know about myself. You make me feel things, Hannah. Things I don't want to be feeling for my best friend. Fucking hell, I've tried so hard to ignore it. To put it down to just friendship. But it's not. Hannah," Mamrie turned to face the other girl full on suddenly, taking Hannah's hands in her own; "What I feel for you is more than just friendship feelings. I can pretend it isn't that, but I know in my heart it is. You are too sweet and kind and funny and smart and beautiful for me not to fall for you. I know this is all a lot to take in, and I know you don't want to be hurt by a 'straight' girl again. But if you have any feelings for me too, could we give this a try? Please? If I don't ask I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Mamrie finally dropped Hannah's hands, collapsing against Hannah's couch, exhausted. She had said all she could say. The ball was in the younger girl's court now.

Hannah was silent for a moment before she turned to the older woman and said; "Can I think about it? I'm sorry Mames, but I care about you a lot, and I care about our friendship, so I don't want to rush into anything. Let's sleep on it and see how we feel in the morning." "I'm not drunk if that's what you're worried about. I stopped drinking hours ago. And Grace knows I stayed behind to talk to you. She knows." Mamrie said emphatically, as if it would prove to the other girl that her feelings were true. Hannah nodded, but stood up all the same. "Bed first, Mames. You can crash in my spare room if you like. I promise we'll talk more in the morning, just let me process okay?" Mamrie nodded, standing up and following the shorter girl towards the bedrooms.

Hannah silently went about getting clothes for Mamrie to sleep in, a baggy shirt and old pair of track pants. She handed them to her friend before pulling her into a quick hug and muttering good night. Mamrie stood alone in the spare room, looking at the closed door to her friend's room. She sighed, hoping she hadn't ruined everything.

Hannah tossed and turned in her bed. She played out a million situations in her mind, over thinking everything as usual. By the first signs of morning light she had reached a decision, and finally was able to drift off to sleep.

Hannah woke up to the sound of Mamrie singing, and her first thought (before she was fully conscious) was that she could happily wake up to this every day. She opened her eyes, quickly blinking away sleep and trying not to squint in the bright light that was seeping through her curtains. She groaned, rolling over to check the time and saw that it was past ten o'clock already. Stretching, she pushed herself up and out of bed and padded barefoot to the kitchen which was the source of the sound that had woken her. The party's mess had miraculously been cleaned up she noticed. She paused at the doorway to watch Mamrie who was standing at the stove, a coffee mug in one hand and a spatula in the other, singing and dancing to the beat of the song. Hannah decided she liked seeing the other girl wearing her clothes, with her hair still all messy from sleep. She was adorable.

Hannah cleared her throat; "Morning. You cleaned up?" The red head turned around, her song quickly falling silent; "Hey. You're up. Yeah, I thought since I was up I'd make myself useful." "Thank you, you're the best. I'm glad you're still here." Hannah trailed off, moving into the kitchen towards the taller girl. "I thought I'd make you breakfast rather than just running away. Listen, about last night…" "I've thought about it a lot." Hannah butted in, "And if you really meant everything you said..?" "I did. I do." "Well, I'm willing to give us a shot. I'd like to." Hannah smiled, glancing up into captivating green eyes. They were standing really close to each other, Hannah realised. When did that happen? Mamrie cleared her throat, breaking eye contact first, and a smile lit up her face before she pulled Hannah into a bone crushing hug. Hannah laughed, "You're crushing me, Mames." "Sorry, sorry. I'm just happy!" Mamrie quickly released the younger girl, turning back to the stove where she was making eggs. "So, breakfast?" she asked. Hannah nodded enthusiastically and moved over to the kettle where she went about making herself tea.

The girls sat opposite each other and ate their breakfast. After a few minutes of them hungrily digging in, Mamrie cleared her throat; "So, what now?" Hannah looked up from her plate, swallowed her mouthful and replied; "Now I get to take you on a date, and then we take it from there. How's tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at seven?" Mamrie nodded, "Sure!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – First Date**

Hannah couldn't remember the last time she'd been this nervous for a date. "It's just Mamrie. Get it together Hart." Hannah muttered to herself as she put the final touches on her outfit- tight fitting black jeans, a blue button up and a black vest. Her short blond hair was blow dried into shape and her make up lightly done, with just enough eyeliner to accentuate the blueness of her eyes.

Meanwhile Mamrie was freaking out. She was going on a date with Hannah freaking Hart. Mamrie had called Grace in a flat out panic four hours earlier because she didn't know what to wear, she didn't know how to act and what the fuck was she doing? Being the good friend that she was, Grace had immediately rushed over to help calm her friend down. She and Mamrie had ended up going shopping because "Hannah's already seen me in all of my clothes, Grace! I can't show up looking average. I have to blow her mind." Grace had given up trying to convince her friend that Hannah wouldn't care what she was wearing and had dragged her to the shops instead.

So Mamrie was ready. Her hair hanging loose down her back, her make up just right, her curves hugged by a knee length flowery dress in yellows and oranges. The colours of bananas and carrot onesies, two of Hannah's favourite things. It had to be a hit right? "Mames, just breathe." Grace told her nervous friend; "She's going to love you. You look gorgeous. Hannah won't be able to keep her eyes off you. She has a hard enough time not looking at you already, you know." "What?" Mamrie asked, looking up at her friend in surprise. "I've seen her looking at you, Mamrie. You might not have noticed, but I see everything." Grace reassured the red head, who was now smiling to herself. "Heels or flats?" Mamrie asked, holding out two pairs of shoes. "Go with the flats." Grace said "You know Hannah hates feeling short."

Hannah took a deep breath before ringing Mamrie's doorbell, nervously clasping the bunch of flowers she'd bought against her chest. A few moments later the door opened. Hannah took in her beautiful friend, "Wow," she managed to breathe out; "Mamrie, you look so beautiful!" Hannah held out the flowers, a smile lighting up her face. Mamrie blushed taking the flowers, "Thanks, Hannah. You don't look too bad yourself. These are lovely, I'll just go put them in water, then we can go."

The car drive was silent until Hannah glanced across at the other girl, seeing that her hands were nervously clenching and unclenching. "Nervous?" Hannah asked softly. "Yeah, kind of." Mamrie let out a self-conscious chuckle, glancing over at Hannah. "So am I." Hannah admitted, "Let's just try to relax, okay? It's not like we haven't been out for a meal together before." Mamrie let out a breath and nodded; "So where are we going?" "Well," Hannah said "I'm taking you to the best Italian place in town. I don't think you've been there before; it's really quaint and small. But you'll love it. The food is to die for!" Mamrie loved how animated the younger girl became when she talked about something that excited her. "Sounds good, Han."

The restaurant was indeed small, but cosy and romantic. There were candles on the tables, and the staff all seemed to know Hannah by name. Mamrie marvelled at how the small girl managed to befriend everyone she met, somehow even getting onto first name basis with the Italian owner, Roberto. "I'm guessing you come here often. How come you've never brought Grace and I here before?" Mamrie asked once they were seated at a table in the corner. "Oh, I just, well it's silly really, but I've just always thought of this as my place. I usually come here alone. You know I love watching people and eating out alone gives me the perfect chance to do that." Hannah blushed slightly as she glanced up at the red head who was listening to her intently. "Well thank you for sharing this place with me, Han, it's really lovely."

The date went well. The food was indeed to die for, just as Hannah had promised; and as the evening progressed the two girls relaxed in each other's company, soon falling into the easy conversation they usually shared. Except that now there was an added facet to their interaction- stolen glances, lingering eye contact, butterflies when their hands brushed reaching for more bread. Hannah felt more self-aware than she usually did around the older girl and she somehow didn't mind it. It had been so long since she'd let herself feel like this for someone, these butterflies, the rush when the other girl laughed at something she'd said, the nervous smiles they exchanged intermittently. Hannah couldn't remember when last she'd felt this happy. Mamrie could make her laugh without even trying. They spent a good ten minutes shooting puns back and forth with each other, Hannah loved it.

They both decided they were too full for pudding after the generous helpings of pasta and pizza they'd shared. So Hannah paid and they headed back towards the car. Halfway there Hannah stopped, putting her hand on Mamrie's arm "Mames, I don't want the night to be over just yet. Walk with me a bit before I take you home?" Mamrie nodded, linking arms with the smaller girl. The two girls walked arm in arm down towards a nearby park where they sat down on a bench. Hannah glanced across at Mamrie, who was looking up at the night sky. She glanced down at where the other girl's hand was resting on the bench. Taking a deep breath, Hannah gathered up her courage and slid her hand into Mamrie's. She immediately felt Mamrie respond with a soft squeeze and glanced over to see a soft smile playing on Mamrie's lips. Hannah felt a smile threatening to explode across her own face as she looked up to also study the night sky.

"Hey, look a shooting star! Or it could just be a plane I guess?" Hannah exclaimed pointing, "Whatever it is, make a wish." "I wish for a million more nights as perfect as this one." Mamrie whispered smiling at the girl sitting next to her. "What Mamrie said." Hannah replied, looking up at the stars again, before looking back into sparkling green eyes. Both girls had unconsciously moved closer together. Mamrie reached over to cup Hannah's face with her hand, "Thank you for tonight, it really was better than I could've dreamed." Mamrie leaned forward, pausing just before she reached the other girl's lips. Blue eyes stared into green, and Hannah leant forward to close the gap between them. Their lips met in a tender sweet kiss, parting softly to give way to a gentle battle of tongues and teeth. Finally they broke apart, lips swollen and hearts full. Both of them broke into ear splitting grins as they looked at each other. A giggle escaped Mamrie's lips as she grinned; "I just kissed a girl and it was wonderful! Hear that world," she raised her voice, standing up and twirling with her arms out stretched "I kissed a girl and it was wonderful!" Hannah laughed at the red head's obvious elation. "It was pretty great. You're pretty great…" Hannah stood up, pulling the taller girl down for another kiss. Mamrie smiled into the kiss, which made Hannah smile too and it was all kisses and smiles and smiling kisses. They eventually broke apart, panting. "We should probably head back, it's getting quite late." Hannah said, intertwining her fingers with Mamrie's as she lead them back in the direction of the car.

When they pulled up outside Mamrie's house, the red head turned to Hannah and asked "Do you want to come in?" Hannah shook her head; "It's not that I don't want to keep being with you, I just, well to be honest I know if I come in I won't be able to stop myself from getting carried away." "Maybe I want you to get carried away." Mamrie interrupted, winking cheekily at the other girl. Hannah blushed and said "And I want that too, believe me. Just not yet. I want to do this right, honey. I don't want to rush into anything that we'd regret later on. I want everything to be perfect. So I'm going to walk you to your front door, and kiss you goodnight like a gentleman. And then I'm going to go home and when I get home I probably won't be able to resist texting you about how wonderful I think you are, and then tomorrow I'll probably want to call you as soon as I'm awake. Okay?" Mamrie smiled, "Okay. You're adorable little one." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Hannah's lips, who for once didn't mind being called little, before opening her car door. "Come on Miss Chivalry, walk me to my door."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Reunited**

The next few weeks were hectic for both women. Hannah had her book tour and Mamrie was on the road filming for Hey USA, so they didn't get a chance for another date right away despite the fact that they were both dying to see each other again. They texted constantly and managed to skype a few times; sometimes with Grace as well, but more often they just wanted it to be the two of them talking.

They had quickly gotten used to the new level to their friendship, and were now much more comfortable with each other as love interests rather than just friends. Mamrie had started flirting outrageously when they texted, which drove Hannah crazy with want.

Hannah was pacing back and forth across her hotel room floor after reading one such flirty text. She grabbed her phone, quickly calling up the red head's number. "Hello?" Mamrie answered after a few rings. "You're killing me, Mames." Hannah huffed. Mamrie laughed sexily, "Hi Hannah, I'm fine thanks and how are you?" she said, innocently. Hannah groaned. "I miss you! And you're not making this any easier, you have to stop winding me up like this babe." Hearing the desperation in Hannah's voice, Mamrie sighed "I'm sorry hun, but you're just so easy to wind up. And I'm bored and I miss you too, so much. When are we going to be in the same place at the same time again?" Hannah stopped pacing, and sat down on the hotel bed; "Soon I hope. I'll be back home on Friday, what about you?" "Hmm, Sunday I think? Hey, Grace" she called out "when are we going to be home? Yup, Sunday afternoon we should be back." "Well I'm going to be waiting for you then, Mames. I feel like I'll explode from missing you if I don't see you soon!" Mamrie laughed softly; "You're a major sap, you know that right? And I love it!" Hannah grinned on the other end, stopping herself just before the words "And I love you." slipped out. "Too soon, Hart." she thought, so instead said; "I'll see you on Sunday then. I can't wait. Oh and tell Gracie I miss her too and we have to catch up when we're all back." "See you on Sunday!" Mamrie confirmed before they hung up.

Hannah was waiting at Mamrie's house for her to get back. They were running late, and she impatiently tried to distract herself by flicking through the TV channels. A few minutes later she heard a car pull up outside, she jumped up, straightening her V-neck before walking towards the front door. The door opened, and there was Mamrie, battling with her bags as she tried to juggle keys and opening the door without putting anything down. She looked up and gasped, "Hannah! How did you get in here?" "I know where you keep your spare key, remember?" Hannah replied, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought I'd surprise you and I couldn't wait another minute to see you. Here let me help you with those." Hannah rushed over to relieve Mamrie of some of her luggage. Once they had dumped the bags in Mamrie's room, the two girl's turned to one another; "Hi." Hannah said softly, stepping closer to the taller girl, and reaching up to brush her hair out of her face. "Hey." Mamrie said, equally tenderly before closing the last bit of distance between them to pull the shorter girl into a tight hug. They stayed like that, holding one another and breathing each other in. Mamrie realised she'd forgotten how amazing the blond smelt, which reminded her that she was all travel dirty and gross. She pulled away; "I'm all stinky from travelling, Han." "I don't care." Hannah said, quickly reaching up to pull the older girl closer again and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. When they parted, Mamrie found she had to remind herself to breathe. "You might not mind, but I do babe. Let me go take a shower and put on some fresh clothes. And I'm pretty starved, don't you want to order some Chinese or something, you choose." Hannah nodded, letting the other girl go clean up while she went to order them dinner.

The two girls were cuddled up on the couch, both too full from the food to be bothered to move. But also, neither wanted to move. Mamrie had her arm wrapped tightly around the smaller girl's shoulders, while Hannah's hand rested on the red head's thing, stroking patterns on her leg. They alternated between telling each other about their respective trips, and exchanging sweet tender kisses. One particular kiss became more passionate, and Hannah moved to straddle Mamrie, kissing her hard. Soon Mamrie was lying back on the couch, with Hannah on top of her. Mamrie's hands ran up and down Hannah's defined back under her shirt, whilst Hannah kissed and nipped at her neck. The blonde's leg slipped between Mamrie's, and Mamrie gasped as she felt its weight against her core. She looked up into dilated blue eyes and saw nothing but love and want there. She flipped them over, suddenly overcome with passion and need. She wanted to feel Hannah all over and everywhere, with every inch of her skin. She pulled at Hannah's shirt, wanting there to be less fabric hiding the blonde's sexy body from her eyes. Hannah stopped her, pulling away "Wait, wait, Mames. Aren't we getting a bit carried away? We wanted to take things slowly, remember." "I don't care about slowly right now Hannah. I _want_ you." the need was evident in Mamrie's voice, and Hannah felt her resolve weakening. She was desperate for some release herself, the red head's constant flirting during their time apart had left her ridiculously horny; and the girl above her really was delicious. She shook herself out of it, looking up into those green eyes that she knew so well "Are you sure Mamrie? Like sure sure?" "I've never been more sure of anything. You're the one I want to be with. The time away from you just showed me that more clearly than ever. I need _you_ Hannah." That was all the confirmation Hannah needed, and she quickly flipped them over again; hungrily kissing the other girl again.

Mamrie used the opportunity to pull off the smaller girl's shirt, exposing a simple white bra and sculpted abs. She ran her hands down the blonde's sides, letting them rest on the girl's slim hips. She sucked at Hannah's pulse point while Hannah reached down to pull Mamrie's shirt off. The older girl hadn't put on a bra after her shower, and Hannah felt her breath hitch as she was faced with two gorgeous full mounds, their peaks already hardened. Her hands cupped the other girl's breasts, alternating between squeezing and rolling her hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Mamrie let out a throaty moan, pushing her leg harder against the other girl's crotch which caused Hannah to gasp, pausing in her ministrations briefly. Mamrie grinned against the other girl's lips, pulling away so she could remove the younger girl's bra. She flipped them again, her hands quickly cuping Hannah's small, pert breasts. She liked the way they fitted perfectly into her palms. "You're beautiful." she breathed, leaning down and capturing the other girl's lips in a tender kiss. Hannah smiled into their kiss, her hands reaching round to squeeze Mamrie's butt.

She reached down and pulled Mamrie's sleep shorts down her long legs, leaving the other girl in nothing but her lacy underwear. Following Hannah's lead, Mamrie reached down and unbuttoned the other girl's jeans. Pulling them down her toned legs to reveal a pair of black boy shorts; clearly already soaked with need. They kissed again before Hannah moved her mouth to give those two full breasts some much deserved attention. Mamrie lay back, her breathing shallow as Hannah's hands and mouth explored her body. The short haired girl's head was moving ever lower, ever closer to where the red head so desperately needed her. "Hannah, please." She gasped out as the smaller girl nipped at a tender spot over her hip. Hannah reached down and cupped the older girl's mound. She could feel the heat and moisture of the other girl's want through her panties. Wasting no time she pulled the said piece of fabric down long legs, quickly removing her own underwear so that they were both now completely naked.

Hannah ran her fingers over Mamrie's hot, moist slit; easily gathering up enough moisture to lubricate her fingers which proceeded to rub at the other girl's swollen clit. Mamrie moaned loudly, gasping when two fingers were inserted into her suddenly. "This okay?" Hannah asked, her voice thick with lust. Mamrie could only nod as her breath became more erratic. Hannah's fingers pumped rhythmically in and out of the older girl's soaked vagina. She moved her head down, kissing along the older girl's stomach and hip bones, pausing to glance up at the red head whose eyes locked with hers. A slight nod of Mamrie's head gave her all the encouragement she needed to continue down. Her mouth enveloped the other girl's clitoris, sucking and flicking it with her tongue while her fingers continued to pump in and out. She reached up with her other hand to squeeze at a breast. Mamrie could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach; she kept having to remind herself to breathe. Hannah felt the other girl's walls begin to clench around her fingers, and slowed down her rhythm to help the other girl ride out her climax, whilst her tongue lapped up the juices that were pouring out of the other girl. Mamrie cried out Hannah's name as she came. She lay back against the couch pillows, panting as she waited for her heart rate to slow and her breathing to steady out. Hannah finished cleaning up the other girl with her tongue and moved up towards where Mamrie lay panting, licking off her fingers and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she did. Mamrie's green eyes were focused on her, and all Mamrie could think was that she'd never seen anything sexier than this girl right now.

Hannah kissed the other girl sweetly, and Mamrie could taste herself on the other girl's tongue. "You taste good." Hannah said softly, kissing the other girl again. Mamrie smiled, feeling her heart rate steadying. "Your turn." she said, flipping them so that she was on top.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Bliss**

When Hannah woke the next morning there was a warm body pressed against her back and an arm wrapped tightly round her waist. She smiled; keeping her eyes closed, and snuggled deeper against Mamrie's soft body. Mamrie murmured in her sleep, tightening her grip on the smaller girl.

When Hannah next woke the warmth behind her was gone. She rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. Before she could wonder where the redhead had gone to, Mamrie appeared in the doorway, holding two hot cups of coffee. "Oh, you're awake." She said, walking over and placing Hannah's cup on the bedside table, before leaning down and pecking the blonde on the lips. "Mmm" Hannah mumbled, "Morning beautiful." she said, a goofy grin spreading across her face as she noticed that Mamrie had pulled on her hoodie, and appeared to be wearing nothing underneath.

The girls enjoyed their coffee in bed whilst they discussed their plans for the day. "Grace is supposed to be coming over sometime, and we're gonna shoot a new YDAD." Mamrie said, "Oh, and I should probably get some groceries if I plan on eating any time soon. There isn't even milk for cereal in this house, and I'm pretty starved." "Mmm, extracurricular activities like we participated in last night can leave you rather famished." Hannah giggled, leaving a soft kiss on the redhead's cheek. "Okay, well I have to think of something to shoot for my Tuesday video, so… Wait, if Grace is here maybe we can do something together for it?" Hannah said, looking into green eyes. "Yeah, that's an idea. And then you and Grace can both help me with YDAD." Mamrie confirmed. Hannah nodded and said, "But maybe before any of that we go eat breakfast somewhere and pick up some groceries. If we're all gonna be spending the day here we'll need snacks!"

Hannah and Mamrie had a lovely breakfast at a nearby café before getting food to restock Mamrie's fridge. On their way home they stopped by Hannah's place so she could pick up a change of clothes as well as her camera, Mac and ideas notebook. When they got back to Mamrie's house, Grace was already waiting. "Finally! I thought you'd been kidnapped, Mamrie." Grace said, "Oh hey Hannah. _That_ explains it." Hannah embraced the taller girl, laughing "Hi Gracie, long time. Explains what?" Grace just gave her a knowing look in reply and Hannah blushed. "Hah! I knew it!" Grace exclaimed triumphantly. "You two did the nasty!" Grace teased in a sing song voice. "So what if we did?" Mamrie butted in, rescuing the clearly embarrassed Hannah. Unless you want to hear details that you won't be able to unhear, you'd better get your ass inside, Helbig. And stop teasing my girlfriend." "Aww! Too cute." Grace said, heading inside.

Grace and Hannah were talking two to the dozen while Hannah set up her camera equipment in Mamrie's living room. Mamrie leaned against the doorframe, watching her two best friends interact. Her heart felt like it could just burst with happiness, she was the luckiest girl alive. Shaking herself out of her sentimentality, she joined the other two. The three spent the rest of the morning brainstorming video ideas, writing jokes and catching up.

"Okay, let's do my video and then Hannah's. YDAD may get crazy with that concoction, and I have a feeling we're all going to end up more than just a little tipsy." Grace said. "Okay, if you two don't want everyone to know that you're together you're going to have to stop all that cuddling." Grace inserted herself between the two other girls, sticking her tongue out at Hannah when she huffed.

Hannah stood up and switched off her camera. They'd successfully finished shooting a video for Grace's channel and one for hers, so it was just YDAD. Mamrie had suggested that she made a drink for Hannah, to celebrate the release of her book which Hannah had quickly agreed to. They moved Mamrie's couch and prepared all the ingredients they'd need to make the cocktail Mamrie had decided on. Grace moved to behind the camera, waiting for the go ahead to start filming.

"Hi and welcome to You Deserve a Drink, I'm Mamrie Hart and today we have a very special guest; she drinks, she puns, she tries to cook and she's a real live published author, Hannah Hart everybody!" Hannah popped up, and did her signature "Helloh!" before grinning wildly. The episode went well, the two playing off each other perfectly and coming up with even more puns and jokes as they went along. Grace was in stitches behind the camera. She was laughing so hard, she didn't even notice that the other two had gone silent and were gazing into each other's eyes. Mamrie leant forward, kissing Hannah who happily kissed her back. "I'm so happy." Hannah said against Mamrie's lips. "Ditto, kid." Mamrie replied, smiling into their kiss. Grace had regained her composure and cleared her throat to break the two apart. They turned back to the camera, goofy smiles plastered across both their faces. Grace rolled her eyes at their soppiness and told them to hurry up and film the end because she also wanted some of that love potion.

A few hours later and the three girls were in Mamrie's living room after having all had a few too many of the redhead's cocktails. Hannah leaned over and bit down softly on her girlfriend's pulse point, quickly smoothing over the bite with her tongue. Mamrie moaned softly in response, leaning to expose more of her neck to the short haired blond. The two were so absorbed in each other that they completely forgot that Grace was still there until she stood up and said, "Okay, I'm going to go and leave you two alone, before I see too much." Hannah glanced up at her friend, "Aw, no Grace you don't have to go. We can control ourselves, really." Grace shook her head at the younger girl, "Naw, that's okay Han. It's getting late and I still have some editing to do if I'm going to keep on schedule with my videos. Don't worry, I can see myself out. Have fun, you too." She headed out with a wink, leaving Hannah and Mamrie alone. Mamrie stood up, reaching out for Hannah's hand and pulling her up too. "Bedroom." was all she said, because the look she gave Hannah was enough.


End file.
